Cries for Help
by Sayoko Verita-Chan
Summary: Harry is having another miserable summer with the Dursley's, calling out for help he is unaware that his calls are being heard by 2 complete strangers. Life at Hogwarts will certainly be intresting from now on. HPx? OCx? OCxOC OOTP respected
1. Cries From Nowhere and Everywhere

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor and I making a profit from this story.

Quick author's note. This chapter will be edited and made longer but right now I would like to hear some feedback on what people think of the plot idea. I promise it will be more Harry oriented as the story moves along. Chapter two will be up soon.

*Cries from nowhere … and everywhere*

Puyallup, Washington. June 19th 10:00 A.M.

'Help …' like a whisper in her ear. Whipping her head around, causing soft chocolate curls interlaced with honey and raspberry to cascade across her face, she looked for the owner of the strangely familiar voice. Seeing no answer, the porcelain skin girl turned to her dear friend "Did you hear anything?"

Deep brown eyes gazed back at her "No, what did you hear?"

"A voice … like they were right behind me whispering help." She searched her sister's face searching desperately for an answer.

Brushing purple hued brunette hair away from her face the other girl replied, "That's really weird Sis. If you hear it again let me know. But for now, let's enjoy our last day of our junior year."

Little Whinging, Surrey. June 19th 5:00 P.M.

Had anyone bothered to look in the backyard of #4 Privet Drive, they would have seen a boy groaning in pain next to the lilies. But no one had the heart, or rather the need to spy that particular afternoon. As such no one saw the unruly mop turn to gaze upon the flowers his mother was named after; or the utter despair in his eyes as he thought about his life. On the brink of blinking out, the morbidly abused boy softly whispered "Help" with a quiet hope that someone would hear his cry.

Puyallup, Washington. June 26th 4:28 P.M.

'Help … please help…' "NO! Oh zodiac please, not again. Where are you?" The sudden outburst made the purple brunette jump in surprise.

"What the hell Dalinda?" tear-filled hazel eyes stared back at her. "Sis, what happened?"

"Carman … I hear him again. He's in so much pain. Why, why does he hurt so much Sis? And why can't I find him?"

"Sis calm down, we'll find him I promise, but you have to keep calm and concentrate ok?" Carman gently touched her emotional sister's arm.

Putting her head in her hands, Dalinda took a deep breath, "Ok Carm, I'll try."

'… help …' "What the? … Sis, I can hear him too … but I have no idea where he is." The elder friend looked at her almost-sister with sorrow written all over her face.

"Well at least now I know I'm not going insane." Dalinda stood up to gaze outside her window. "Why can't I find you?" She paused to shake her head, "Heh, happy birthday to me."

Little Whinging, Surrey. June 26th 11:28 P.M.

Agony flowed through the boy's veins as he woke. Groaning he rolled onto his side, trying to relieve a bit of the pain that seemed to have no end. One thought floated through his foggy mind 'Help, someone please help me…' Forcing himself to open his eyes, the boy noted the damage his "loving" Uncle had done this time; broken bones, bruises from head to toe, gashes at random intervals, and another tattoo of sorts to add to his collection. Lifting his head, he squinted to read it 'Whore'. The boy groaned again and let his head fall back, 'I need to find help ….' And passed out once again from the pain.

Puyallup, Washington July 30th 4:00 P.M.

Giving Andy a hug, the two girls wished him a Happy Birthday once more and hopped into Dalinda's car to go back to her house. As they pulled into the driveway Carman spoke up, "I still can't believe that your parents left you with the house for two weeks and let me stay with you!"

Dalinda turned to grin at her as she opened the door, "I know, neither can I, but they knew how much Andy's party meant to us. Besides they've only been gone for a day and have already called five times to make sure we're alright."

"Haha too true. It probably helps that we're single and you're 17 now." The purple brunette replied as she went to lounge on the couch.

The multi-colored girl joined her and they watched T.V. for a while. In the middle of their favorite show, the two froze and then snapped their heads toward each other with horror filled eyes. "Oh Dear Zodiac, NO! Sis we're going to go get him now!"

"But Dalinda we don't even know where he is!" Carman tried to remind her best friend of the unfortunate facts.

Determination replaced the horror, "I don't fucking care Carm! We'll follow his call, I mean there has to be a reason we can hear him!" The purple brunette shook her head but followed when her sister pulled her up and out to her car. But the two never reached it.


	2. Answering the Call

A/N: This chapter has not been beta'd. As always I do not own Harry Potter nor am I making a profit from this story. Pretty please send me reviews. I would love some feedback from those who are reading. And thank you to those who have subscribed.

Answering The Call

Little Whinging, Surrey 11:01 P.M.

The street lamps seem to give a shudder then winked out as two girls appeared. The two stood there for a moment in shock. The taller one recovered first and whispered "Where are we?"

Carman replied back, "I don't know … wait Dal! Where are you going?" Dalinda put a finger to her lips in response and motioned for her to follow. The elder girl shook her head but followed anyway.

The multi-colored girl analyzed her surroundings as best she could in the abnormal darkness. She felt Carm's stare upon her back but couldn't help but continue towards one of the identical houses. It felt like the boy's call but no noise came forth. That alone scarred her far more then the cries had. Dalinda went to make a round of the house but Carman stopped her with a hand on her shoulder. "Dal, what are you doing? … Ok I know what you're thinking but why are you thinking it?"

Dalinda turned back and to Carman's surprise her eyes seemed to glow like an animal's would at night. "It's the boy Carm. He's in this house; and like I told you, I'm getting him out and right now that means breaking in."

Carman nodded her head, "Alright Dal, but I should probably warn you that your eyes are glowing like a cat's."

The scheming girl blinked in surprise, "Good to know … might explain why I'm able to see better… But where's the light coming from then?" Carman shrugged her shoulders in response. "Oh well better things to worry about right now. And look, the perfect place to enter!" She pointed towards a window to what looked like the living room.

"Ok, looks good. Now how are you going to get in?" Carm only received a fox grin and saw her multicolored friend fish into her pocket for what was most likely a knife from one of their used-to-be friends. The curly brunette shook her head when she heard a click and had the silent thought 'I hope they don't have a security system.'

"They don't," Carman looked up to see Dal already in the house holding out a helping hand. Together the two snuck up the stairs as the pull grew stronger. They ended up in front of a door with far too many locks. Dalinda stopped to listen for the deep breathes of sleep akin to her own home and started to pick the locks. They both stared intensely at the locks trying not to panic as the pull began to fade. After a minute she broke through the last lock and opened the door to horror. A tear struck "No," softly filled the air as the two friends ran over to a bloody pulp of a young man.

Carman glanced over at her friend, "Dal we have to get him to a hospital."

"We don't have enough time, besides the fact that we don't know where one is around here. We need to get him out of here though."

The boy suddenly opened his eyes, a beautiful green and the girls we're struck by them. "*cough* get in the closet."

Dalinda turned to Carman with bright eyes. "Control what bleeding you can. I'll go break into the closet and then we're getting the hell out of here comprende?" Carman nodded fiercely and followed her soul sister's lead from suburban white girl to military leader and went into doctor.

As Dal vanished downstairs, Carman started asking questions. "Where doesn't it hurt? What hurts the most and what kind of pain? Most importantly, what's your name?"

He stared in wonder at the savior before him, "There is nothing that doesn't hurt, and one of my cracked ribs is about to poke a hole in my right lung. My name is Harry Potter."

"Well … fuck .." Carman muttered under her breath. "Keep your breathing as steady as you can for now while I clean you up a bit." The young doctor felt a bowl of water and a cloth beside her. "Thanks Dal," she muttered as she began to clean him up. Carman continued to do so for a minute before she realized her best friend had yet to return. Staring at the supplies, "Where the hell did that come from?"

The young man in pain stared up at her in confusion. "I assume you used magic to summon what you needed." Harry replied softly to avoid aggravating his wounds.

The girl above him rolled her eyes, "Magic? … right, if anyone would end up being able to do something like that It'd be Dal. She's certainly weird enough." Looking down at her patient Carman was shocked at the disgusted glare sent her direction as detest radiated off of him. "What did I say?" Harry shook his head and didn't respond. At that moment Dalinda reappeared.

"Ok, I have his stuff. What do we need to do in order to move him and get the fuck out of here?" Seeing the dark glare herself Dalinda met eyes with her sister to convey her unspoken question.

"We need to do something about his ribs. Otherwise if we move him to much one might puncture his right lung." Carman replied and shrugged her shoulders in a silent response."

"Hmm, do you have anything hard in your luggage, …" Intending to say his name the almost thief blushed realizing she didn't know it. "Erm … What is your name?"

"Harry, and I have some books in my trunk, but be careful some of them have a tendency to bite." Harry laid back as she replied with a soft snort and started to searched though the items. Trying to relax, he thought of the two girls 'They know my name but I only know one of theirs, Dal. Such a peculiar name and the two have odd accents to go with. I wonder where they're from.' Hearing a loud squeal he tried to bolt up but was gently held down by his temporary doctor. "I am soo fucked." Harry muttered aloud as he heard his Uncle wake up from the odd noise.

"BOY! I told you not to wake me up! If you think you're in pain now just wait 'till I'm done with you!"Thunderous steps made their way towards the door and Dalinda jumped up to block it.

"Who the hell is that?" Carman shouted as best she could in a whisper as her sister relocked the door from the inside and broke as many of them as she could to buy some time.

"That would be my Uncle and you two need to get out of here now. If he finds you two he will kill you." It was his turn to be shocked as twin glares stared him down.

"The hell we are, not without you! You called us now we're getting you out. Carm do something quick so we can scram. He's about to break through the door." The door then lurched forward and the guarding it almost slammed her head against it as she shoved it back.

"Boy! Let me in now you ungrateful little shit!" Everyone grimaced at the door.

Staring at the door Carman spoke "he sounds like your step dad when he's pissed and what?" The last in reply to Dalinda's demand.

"How did you two get here?" Harry asked as wheels started to turn.

"Umm well, we kind of poofed here." Carman replied with the proper hand motions.

Harry rolled his eyes, "And you don't believe in magic …" He pointed to his temporary doctor. "You hold on to your friend and myself, and both of you need to concentrate very hard on where you came from." The two did as he said and right as the fat lard broke down the door the three disappeared.


End file.
